


Notes from Valenwood: Circa 4E 50

by joyofthejoui



Series: Apocrypha [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Gen, Thalmor, Valenwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyofthejoui/pseuds/joyofthejoui
Summary: A harassed official of the Third Aldmeri Dominion deals with problems in Valenwood. (Apocrypha written for /r/teslore.)





	Notes from Valenwood: Circa 4E 50

**Author's Note:**

> The following short notes are taken from the correspondence of a Third Dominion civil servant, by the name of Tarmintur, to whom fell the unenviable task of overseeing the local officials' relationships with Justiciars and investigating citizen complaints in Valenwood around 4E 50, that is about twenty years into the alliance between Summerset and Valenwood.
> 
> These notes make for some amusing reading and were probably preserved by Tarmintur's family for that quality, vividly preserving the dry humour of their ancestor. However, to us outsiders, they are most valuable for illustrating the more practical, dare we say - humane - side of life within the Third Aldmeri Dominion. Rather than a repressed victim of Summerset manipulation, the Valenwood in Tarmintur's correspondence is utterly irrepressible. Dominion officials like Tarmintur had the good sense to adapt to their new surroundings, and the long success of this alliance can be attributed to their diplomatic labours as much as it can be to the iron hand of the Dominion's enforcers.

**To a Bosmer tree-thane:**

I’ve read your complaints and they’re completely valid. But if you think I have the time to come over personally and mend the Battlereeve’s gross misconceptions of the world or improve her attitude, you are sadly in error. I could request a replacement, but let us be honest, any replacement is likely to be just as blinkered in their mindset. I’ll write her about this, though, which may at least make her behaviour tolerable.

**To the Battlereeve in question:**

This is supposed to be an alliance. You were not sent to Elden Root to order about your own personal cadre of Bosmer followers. In fact, it may look to the Thalmor that you are setting up a  _faction_. Stop it.

**To a Justiciar:**

I suggest that you do not look too closely into the case. Suppose all you suspect is true, and his wife's tomb is found to be empty. Would you drag this old mer to the marketplace, thus antagonizing all his kin? Do you suspect them to be cannibals? If not, let the old generation pass away quietly, eat each other if they will, until none are left to carry on the tradition.

**To a trusted Sapiarch friend:**

I can understand the outraged feelings of the clerk’s family, but characterizing any union between two Aldmeri descendants as “bestiality” is not theologically correct and runs contrary to every principle of the Dominion. Their best course would be to simply ignore their son’s Valenwood entanglement. No one is asking them to invite the resulting grandchildren back to Alinor.

Relationships between Altmer and Bosmer are a source of trouble, but not necessarily all for the bad. As in Alinor, we have taken steps to purify the blood of the people, and that effort can only proceed with the understanding that the Bosmer are at essence still largely of pure Aldmeri stock, though possibly stunted by their terrible historical diet and living conditions. Xarxes knows an infusion of common Altmer blood would envigor the Bosmer population!

**To another over-eager Justiciar:**

The Divine Prosecution’s Index of Forbidden Literature should be interpreted in context. Titles listed in the Second Appendix are blasphemous, but do not pose any threat to the public order or mores. No one in Valenwood will read  _Songs of the Return_  and be moved to an admiration of the bloodthirsty Nords. You can use possession of a Second Appendix tome to round out a case, but you should not build an entire case around one volume of  _Songs of the Return._

**To a Merchant of Sunhold, whose son cut down an ancient tree near Silvenar:**

Due to an unfortunate error, your son’s body was cremated before your representatives arrived to take charge of the body. However, the Justiciars investigated the incident, and examined your son’s body thoroughly. I enclose their report. You will see that there is no truth to rumours of murder and indignities offered to his body. This was a tragic but accidental death.

If these lurid rumours continue to spread, I will recommend that my colleagues in Alinor pursue the source vigorously. No one is above the Divine Prosecution’s censure.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never liked the idea that Valenwood is in a position of slavery to Summerset within the Third Aldmeri Dominion, and that the Bosmer would put up with that sort of treatment. Junior partners they are, and the Altmer have terrible attitudes of superiority and all-around bossiness, but just as in the First Dominion, there have to be smart diplomats smoothing out the kinks in this alliance. (No, not that type of kinks.)
> 
> Somewhat inspired by First Dominon texts such as [The Thalmor Handbill](https://en.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Thalmor_Handbill) and [Response to Citizen Inquiries](https://en.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Response_to_Citizen_Inquiries), both by Aicantar of Shimmerene.


End file.
